Frisk
* CON NGƯỜI * Con ta * Nhóc/Đồ sát đệ bản thỉu * Nhóc ranh * Cún kỳ quặc |lần_đầu_xuất_hiện = Bên ngoài tàn tích |tuổi = 9 (?) |hp = 20 (tối thiểu) đến 99 (tối đa) |at = 0 (tối thiểu) đến 99 (tối đa) |df = 0 (tối thiểu) đến 99 (tối đa) }}Frisk (/'frɪsk/), là nhân vật có thể chơi và là nhân vật chính của Undertale. Sau khi Frisk rơi xuống thế giới lòng đất, họ bắt đầu cuộc hành trình trở về mặt đất. Frisk là người cuối cùng trong số tám người rơi xuống lòng đất sau khi tới núi Ebott. Frisk không phải là "người sa ngã" đã có tên ở đầu trò chơi. Tên của Frisk chỉ được tiết lộ trong Pacifist. Hồ sơ Ngoại hình Frisk là một đứa trẻ mặc áo sọc hồng / tím và xanh, quần xanh và giày nâu. Chúng có mái tóc nâu thẳng dài trung bình, tóc mái ngắn và biểu cảm trống rỗng "cậu đã từ chối làm tổn thương bất cứ ai. ngay cả khi cậu bỏ chạy, cậu đã làm điều đó với một nụ cười." - Sans. Mặc dù Frisk không thể hiện nhiều biểu hiện trong thế giới bên ngoài, các NPC thường mô tả các biểu hiện của Frisk. Giống như người đầu tiên, họ không được nêu ra giới tính và chỉ được gọi là "họ" trong suốt trò chơi. Tính cách Tính cách của Frisk rất mơ hồ, cho phép người chơi thể hiện tính cách của họ lên Frisk. Frisk nói chuyện với các NPC trong suốt trò chơi, nhưng đoạn hội thoại chính xác không được hiển thị. Các hộp thoại của NPC hiển thị "..." để cho thấy rằng NPC đang nghe Frisk"gì? mật khẩu ư? cậu có thể nói to hơn một chút không?..." - Sans, và một số NPC trả lời các câu hỏi mà Frisk hỏi. "Huh? TẠI SAO tôi vẫn làm điều này" - Flowey Tùy thuộc vào hành động của họ, người chơi có thể hiểu Frisk nhân từ hoặc tàn nhẫn. Một số NPC nhấn mạnh về lòng tốt, sự hiểu biết và ân sủng của Frisk trong phần kết"Trong khi, Frisk... Cậu là người bạn mà tớ ước tớ luôn có." - Asriel. Frisk ngoan ngoãn và chỉ không cho phép người chơi nhập vào khi họ làm theo hướng dẫn của người khác, chẳng hạn như khi Sans bảo họ trốn đằng sau chiếc đèn có hình dạng tiện nghi. Khả năng Lòng Quyết Tâm của Frisk cho phép sức mạnh để LƯU và chữa lành tại các điểm LƯU. Tệp LƯU có thể được tải lại để lặp lại các sự kiện xảy ra sau đó, nhưng các ký ức của NPC không bị xóa hoàn toàn trừ khi xảy ra đặt lại thật (True Reset). Sức mạnh này nổi lên khi Frisk lần đầu tiên thức dậy trong Tàn Tích. Cốt chuyện chính Lối chơi trung lập Flowey cố gắng giết Frisk sau khi cậu ta giả vờ đưa ra lời khuyên chân thành."LV là gì? Tại sao, LOVE, tất nhiên! Cậu muốn một số LOVE, phải không? Đừng lo, mình sẽ chia sẻ với cậu!" - Flowey Toriel can thiệp, đánh Flowey bằng hỏa thuật và làm hướng dẫn đến Tàn tích. Ở cuối một căn phòng dài, Toriel bảo Frisk đợi cô trở về và nói rằng cô có việc phải làm. Để an toàn, Toriel đưa cho Frisk một chiếc điện thoại di động để gọi cho cô. Frisk đi xuyên qua các câu đố còn lại trong Tàn tích và cuối cùng đến nhà của Toriel. Họ hỏi Toriel "làm thế nào để thoát khỏi Tàn tích", điều này khiến Toriel phá hủy lối ra của Tàn tích. Toriel sau đó chiến đấu với Frisk vì cô muốn họ chứng minh rằng họ có thể sống sót bên ngoài Tàn Tích."You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." - Toriel Sau đó, Frisk gặp Sans và Papyrus trong Rừng Snowdin. Hai anh em đặt bẫy và câu đố trong nỗ lực bắt Frisk. Sau khi đi qua Snowdin, Papyrus sẽ đấu với Frisk. Undyne, người đứng đầu Lực lượng Cận Vệ Hoàng gia, truy đuổi Frisk trên khắp Thác Nước. Nhóc Quái (Monster Kid) thường cứu Frisk khỏi Undyne một cách tình cờ vì họ rất phấn khích khi thấy Undyne hành động. "Undyne vừa mói... ... CHẠM TỚ! Tớ sẽ không bao giờ rửa mặt nữa...!" - Nhóc Quái Sau một cảnh rượt đuổi, Undyne phá hủy cây cầu mà Frisk đang đứng và Frisk rơi vào bãi rác. Trước khi thức dậy, họ nhớ lại ký ức từ con người đầu tiên. "Có vẻ như nó đến từ đây... Oh! Cậu đã ngã xuống, phải không... Cậu có ổn không? Đây, dậy đi ..., hả? Đó là một cái tên đẹp đó. Tên mình là-''" - Asriel Trong bãi rác, Bù Nhìn Điên (Mad Dummy) chiến đấu với Frisk vì Frisk đã ngược đãi anh em họ của họ, Bù Nhìn, trong Tàn Tích. Ở cuối Thác nước, Undyne chiến đấu với Frisk sau khi cô đưa ra một đoạn độc thoại ngắn gọn trên đỉnh. Sau khi vào Nhiệt Địa, Frisk vào một phòng LAB và gặp Alphys và Mettaton. Alphys nói với Frisk rằng cô không phải là một kẻ xấu,"''I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm ASGORE's royal scientist! B-b-but, ahhhh, I'm not one of the "bad guys"!" - Alphys và Mettaton làm gián đoạn họ bằng một chương trình đố vui. Alphys đưa cho Frisk một chiếc điện thoại di động được nâng cấp sau khi chương trình đố kết thúc, và cô nói rằng cô sẽ hướng dẫn Frisk qua Nhiệt địa và LÕI. Trước trận chiến ở cuối LÕI, Mettaton tiết lộ rằng Alphys đã tạo ra tất cả các bẫy ở Nhiệt địa trong nỗ lực gây thiện cảm với Frisk. "SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT." - MettatonSau đó anh biến thành Mettaton EX và đấu với Frisk. Khi đi qua New Home, thủ đô của lòng đất, Frisk biết được câu chuyện về những đứa trẻ của Asgore và Toriel từ việc vượt qua những quái vật. Sau đó, Sans phán xét Frisk trong hành lang cuối và giải thích ý nghĩa của LOVE và EXP. Anh ta cũng nhấn mạnh tầm quan trọng của Frisk trong số phận của thế giới."your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world." - Sans Tẩu thoát thumb|Trận đấu với Asgore, trong đó Frisk ban đầu không thể xin lòng thương xót của ông ấy. Frisk vào Ngai Vàng và tìm thấy Asgore, người mà đang cố gắng nói chuyện một chút, chỉ để nhận ra cuộc đối đầu định mệnh của họ. Cả hai đi bộ đến Rào Chắn và Asgore cho Frisk một cơ hội cuối cùng để rời đi trước khi chiến đấu. Ngay trước trận chiến, Asgore cho thấy sáu LINH HỒN người được thu thập, chuẩn bị quá trình ngăn chặn sau trận chiến. Ngay trước khi cuộc chiến bắt đầu, Asgore phá hủy nút MERCY, khiến nó không tha hoặc chạy trốn. Tuy nhiên, theo kết luận của cuộc chiến, Frisk rõ ràng có thể chọn nên tha hay giết Asgore. Bất kể lựa chọn nào được đưa ra, Flowey vẫn xuất hiện, phá hủy LINH HỒN của Asgore và lấy những LINH HỒN của con người. Trò chơi sau đó đột ngột bị dừng (Crashed). Sau khi mở lại trò chơi, Frisk nhận thấy Flowey đã lưu trò chơi của riêng mình qua tệp SAVE, có được sức mạnh để làm điều đó với LINH ỒN bị đánh cắp của con người. Đang tải trò chơi của Flowey, Frisk đối mặt với một Flowey mạnh hơn và mạnh mẽ bước về phía trước, bước vào một trận chiến vô vọng ban đầu với cậu ta. Sau khi Frisk gọi trợ giúp nhiều lần, các LINH HỒN bị đánh cắp bắt đầu nổi dậy: đầu tiên, họ chữa lành Frisk, và sau đó họ làm suy yếu Flowey, khiến cậu ta dễ bị hủy diệt. Sau khi giảm HP xuống 0 và lắng nghe lời độc thoại của mình, những LINH HỒN loại bỏ khả năng LƯU hoặc TẢI (LOAD) của Flowey. Sau đó, các LINH HỒN để Frisk và Flowey một mình. Tại thời điểm này, có một tùy chọn để giết hoặc tha cho một Flowey bị suy yếu trước khi rời khỏi lòng đất, trở lại bề mặt và kết thúc hành trình của họ. thumb|* Giới thiệu cuộc gọi điện thoại của Sans hầu hết trong các lối chơi trung lập. Sau khi rời khỏi lòng đất, Frisk nhận được một cuộc gọi từ Sans, người để lại lời nhắn về những gì đã xảy ra với Thế giới lòng đất sau khi Asgore chết. Điều này thay đổi dựa trên những gì quái vật đã bị giết và những tình bạn đã được hoàn thành. Tình bạn Trong khi Frisk kết bạn được với nhiều quái vật trong lòng đất, chỉ có tình bạn của Undyne, Papyrus và Alphys là cần thiết để đạt được Kết thúc Pacifist thực sự. Frisk nhận được tình bạn của Toriel bằng cách tha thứ cho cô, nhưng cô không xuất hiện nữa cho đến cuối của lối chơi. Frisk giành được tình bạn của Sans bằng cách tha cho Papyrus và có thể tùy ý đi chơi với anh ta hai lần (lần đầu tiên tại quán Grillby và sau đó tại MTT Resort.) Frisk nhận được tình bạn của Papyrus bằng cách đến thăm anh ta tại nhà và đi chơi hoặc hẹn với anh ta. Napstablook có thể kết bạn với họ bằng cách mỉm cười với họ trong Tàn Tích và đi chơi với họ tại nhà của họ. Nếu Frisk chọn cho Undyne một ít nước sau khi bị truy đuổi, Undyne có thể kết bạn. Mặt khác, cần thiết lập lại để đạt được sự tin tưởng và tình bạn của Undyne. Frisk đến thăm Undyne với sự giúp đỡ của Papyrus và Undyne "trả thù" bằng cách cố gắng làm bạn với Frisk và trở thành "bạn thân", đốt cháy nhà cô trong quá trình này. Cô cố gắng chiến đấu với Frisk để lấy lại danh dự nhưng nhận ra rằng Frisk là một "kẻ thất bại đáng sợ với một trái tim lớn" giống như Asgore và quyết định làm bạn. Mettaton có thể kết bạn với anh ta bằng cách tha thứ cho anh ta, điều này có thể được thực hiện bằng cách tăng điểm xếp hạng của anh ta lên 12000 (10000 nếu tay và chân của anh ta đã bị rơi ra) trong trận chiến ở cuối LÕI. Undyne, đã được khuyến khích gửi một bức thư tình cho Alphys, đưa bức thư cho Frisk, người đã gửi nó cho Alphys. Điều này dẫn đến một chuỗi ngày hẹn với Alphys, trong đó cô và Undyne nhận ra tình cảm của họ dành cho nhau và Alphys bắt đầu phải đối mặt với những sai lầm trong quá khứ của mình. Sau khi kết bạn với Alphys, Papyrus khuyên bạn nên đi đến Phòng Thí Nghiệm của Alphys. Trong Phòng Thí Nghiệm, có một lá thư trên sàn, khi nhặt lên, đọc một đoạn độc thoại và hướng dẫn cần thiết để tiến hành tìm hiểu "sự thật". Đi qua cửa phòng tắm cho thấy một thang máy đi xuống Phòng LAB Thật (True Lab) sau khi gặp sự cố. Frisk tiến hành khám phá phòng LAB thật và trên đường tìm hiểu các thí nghiệm thất bại (Hỗn Hống Quái {amalgamates} ) của Alphys với quyết tâm và cả về nguồn gốc của Flowey. Sau khi khám phá phòng Lab và nói chuyện với Alphys, cô có được sự tự tin để tiết lộ sự thật về các thí nghiệm của mình với phần còn lại của Lòng Đất. Trong khi cố gắng rời đi, Frisk nhận được một cuộc gọi trong thang máy từ một giọng nói không xác định. Thang máy ngay lập tức và buộc Frisk đến Ngôi Nhà Mới. Rào chắn Sau khi trở lại Phòng Ngai Vàng và đối đầu với Asgore một lần nữa, cuộc đối thoại trước trận chiến bị gián đoạn bởi Toriel, người ngăn Asgore chiến đấu với Frisk. Toriel ngay lập tức theo sau bởi các nhân vật chính khác, những người khuyến khích mọi người hòa đồng. Tuy nhiên, trong một bước ngoặt bất ngờ, Papyrus tiết lộ rằng đó là "một bông hoa nhỏ" đã bảo anh ta mang mọi người đến đó. Ngay sau tiết lộ này, Flowey xuất hiện và đánh cắp LINH HỒN của sáu người khác. Cậu ta cố gắng giết Frisk, nhưng Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, Asgore và Papyrus sử dụng sức mạnh của họ để chặn đòn kết liễu của Flowey. Ngay sau đó, tất cả quái vật của Thế giới Lòng Đất đến để khuyến khích Frisk trong cuộc chiến chống lại Flowey. Tuy nhiên, Flowey tiết lộ rằng đây là thứ cậu ta muốn để cậu ta có thể hấp thụ linh hồn của tất cả các quái vật trong Thế giới Lòng Đất cùng với sáu LINH HỒN của con người. thumb|left|180px|Màn giới thiệu của ASRIEL DREEMURR ngay trước trận chiến cuối cùng Do sức mạnh to lớn thu được từ sáu LINH HỒN của con người và tất cả các LINH HỒN của quái vật, Flowey có thể biến thành hình dạng thật của cậu ta, và ngay trước khi cuộc chiến bắt đầu, cậu ta thực sự là Asriel Dreemurr. Trong cuộc chiến này, Frisk là bất khả chiến bại, và bất kỳ cú đánh nào thường dẫn đến cái chết thay vào đó sẽ khiến trái tim bị vỡ ra, nhưng lại nối lại với nhau. Lần đầu tiên điều này xảy ra, nó được kèm theo văn bản "nhưng nó đã từ chối {but it refused} ". Sau khi trì hoãn đủ lâu, Asriel biến đổi một lần nữa. Tại thời điểm này, Frisk có thể cảm nhận được LINH HỒN của Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus và Sans trong Asriel và nút DIỄN (ACT) thay đổi thành CỨU (SAVE) để thể hiện hành động giải thoát linh hồn của mọi người. Điều này được thực hiện bằng cách hoàn thành một chuỗi ngắn các tùy chọn LÀM để khôi phục trí nhớ của mỗi linh hồn đã mất sau khi chọn linh hồn đã mất của một nhân vật được chọn. Sau khi cứu từng quái vật, Frisk nhận ra rằng vẫn còn một người nữa để cứu. Sau khi chọn cứu "ai đó khác", ký ức của Asriel về con người đầu tiên (người rất giống Frisk) bắt đầu chơi theo kiểu trình chiếu. Sau đó, nó được tiết lộ "ai đó khác" là chính Asriel. Sau đó, Asriel bắt đầu cảm nhận được tình yêu mà lũ quái vật dành cho Frisk thông qua những linh hồn mà cậu ta đã hấp thụ, và dần mất đi ý chí chiến đấu khi cậu ta vượt qua nỗi sợ chết cô đơn. Sau khi trở lại hình dạng trẻ con của mình, Asriel biết được tên của Frisk. Cậu xin lỗi vì đã làm tổn thương mọi người, và Frisk có thể chọn tha thứ hoặc không tha thứ cho Asriel. Bất kể lựa chọn nào được đưa ra, Asriel phá hủy rào chắn bằng cách sử dụng sức mạnh của tất cả các LINH HỒN trước khi giải phóng chúng. Biết rằng cậu sẽ quay trở lại một bông hoa mà không có sức mạnh của LINH HỒN để duy trì cậu, Asriel nói lời tạm biệt cuối cùng với Frisk trước khi rời đi. Tại thời điểm này, có một sự lựa chọn để ôm Asriel hoặc không làm gì cả. Tự do Sau khi cảnh của Asriel kết thúc, Frisk tỉnh dậy trước Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys và Asgore. Trong khi những con quái vật nhớ rất ít về Flowey và không biết gì về chuyện Flowey hóa thân thành Asriel, họ biết tên của Frisk. Tại thời điểm này, Frisk có thể quay lại Thế giới Lòng Đất và nói chuyện với những quái vật khác, trước khi trở lại mặt đất. Quay lại khu vực đầu tiên ở Undertale cho thấy Asriel đang có xu hướng trồng hoa. Asriel hỏi về mong muốn của Frisk khi đi lên Mt. Ebott ở nơi đầu tiên. Không nhận được câu trả lời, Asriel liệt kê sự ngu ngốc hoặc định mệnh là động cơ có thể, nhưng đi đến kết luận rằng "chỉ có cậu (Frisk) biết được câu trả lời." {only you (Frisk) know the answer}. Sau khi đi qua cánh cửa cuối cùng lên mặt đất, Frisk rời khỏi Thế giới Lòng Đất cùng với những người bạn. Asgore mang đến cho Frisk cơ hội trở thành đại sứ của quái vật đối với loài người. Hầu hết các nhân vật quái vật chính sau đó rời đi, ngoại trừ Toriel, người hỏi về kế hoạch của Frisk. Tại thời điểm này, Frisk có thể chọn ở lại với Toriel hoặc đi nơi khác. Sau khi chọn ở lại với Toriel, cảnh kết thúc cho thấy Toriel mang một lát bánh đến phòng ngủ của Frisk. Mặt khác, nếu Frisk có "nơi nào đó để đi", trò chơi kết thúc bằng một bức ảnh nhóm của quái vật chính với Frisk ở giữa. Lối chơi diệt chủng Để biết thêm thông tin, xem Chara. Thư viện ảnh TorielFollow.gif|Toriel dẫn Frisk vượt qua một câu đố nguy hiểm trong Tàn Tích Spr maincharad pranked 0.png|Frisk sau khi sử dụng kính viễn vọng của Sans Spr maincharal tomato 0.png|Frisk bị phủ trong trái cây và rau quả, trong buổi đi chơi với Undyne Friskandasrielhugging.gif|Frisk ôm Asriel ở cuối phần Lối chơi Hòa Bình đích thực Frisktarot.png|Lá bài tarot chính thức của Frisk, được đổi tên thành "con người" trong trang hàng hóa chính thức, là Major Arcana 0, "Kẻ ngốc" Thehumanlittlebuddy.png|The Human Little Buddy được bán trên Fangamer Sanscard.png|Frisk như đã thấy trong hình phản chiếu trên lá bài tarot của Sans Thông tin cơ sở * Từ "frisk" có thể có nhiều nghĩa: ** Để "frisk" có nghĩa là bỏ qua hoặc nhảy một cách tinh nghịch, hoặc vỗ về ai đó, tìm kiếm một mục ẩn. ** "Frisk" là từ tiếng Thụy Điển và tiếng Na Uy có nghĩa là "lành mạnh" và từ tiếng Đan Mạch có nghĩa là "tươi sạch". ** "Frisky" có nghĩa là "vui tươi và tràn đầy năng lượng." * Đặt tên cho con người sa ngã "Frisk" khởi xướng Chế độ khó. * Frisk và Flowey là hai người duy nhất được biết có thể LƯU, TẢI và ĐẶT LẠI tệp LƯU của họ. * Trong một chủ đề đùa trên Starmen.net, Toby Fox đã đăng các tập tin đầu tiên từ Undertale nói rằng họ đến từ một vụ hack EarthBound có tên "UnderBound 2."Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" (Archive) Retrieved on 9 December 2015. ** Người ta nói rằng Frisk là một đứa trẻ dị thường, là anh em họ của "Squeezo" từ vụ hack EarthBound không tồn tại, "UnderBound". ** Frisk cũng được chứng minh là có đường viền màu đen với tóc và giày màu đen so với màu nâu nhạt hơn được thấy trong phiên bản cuối cùng của trò chơi. Cuốn sách nghệ thuật tiết lộ điều này đã được thay đổi bởi vì hình sprit sẽ không xuất hiện trên nền tối của trò chơi. ** Nó cũng được đề cập rằng sở thích của Frisk là một điếu xì gà Cuba."The main character’s love interest is actually a female Cuban cigar" - Toby Fox. February 4, 2013. Starmen.Net * Trong khi Frisk bị dị ứng với Temmie, "But you're allergic!" - Temmie's Check Text điều này không đúng với những cư dân lông xù khác ở Thế giới Lòng Đất. * Frisk dường như thuận tay trái. Bằng chứng bao gồm: ** Giữ ô và ly nước bằng tay trái của họ. ** Đưa tay trái của họ cho Toriel khi cô hướng dẫn họ đi qua Tàn tích. ** Hoạt hình tấn công cắt lát cong về bên phải, ngụ ý rằng lực được mang từ trái sang phải trong cuộc tấn công. *** Hầu hết các chiến binh gây tử vong đều hiển thị những nhát chém dốc từ trên trái sang dưới phải, một mô hình không thường được thực hiện bởi một người thuận tay phải. * Trong số tất cả những người rơi xuống lòng đất, Frisk là người duy nhất sống sót trong cuộc phiêu lưu. * Khi ôm Asriel, sọc xuất hiện trên tay áo sơ mi của Frisk. * Trên lá bài tarot của Sans, có thể thấy hình ảnh Frisk cầm dao, ngụ ý rằng Chế độ Diệt Chủng đang diễn ra. en:Frisk Thể_loại:Kẻ thù Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính